Sorry
by CourtneyDangerJonas2038
Summary: So I had this up before but it got deleted. It is now LEGAL! What if Miley STEWART from HM and Nick LUCAS from JONAS had the same history as the people who play them do..?
1. Sorry

**This is my first Hannah Montana fic. It's a Niley fic, yes Niley. I'm actually not sure if I support them, but I just felt like writing this, so whatever. This is based off the Jonas Brothers song "Sorry" which is one of my favorite songs off of their new album "A Little Bit Longer". Read and Review, but please if you aren't a Niley fan don't leave little hate comments.**

_Broken hearts and last goodbyes  
Restless nights, but lullabies  
Helps make this pain go away_

I realized I let you down  
Told you that I'd be around  
Building up the strength just to say

Nick was on stage with his two brothers, Kevin and Joe. He sang these words to their new song and tried not to think about the person who they were written about. He was doing a pretty good job until he looked out into the crowd and saw her, the girl he onced promise the world. He remembered telling her that he'd be there for her forever. Forever turned out to be a short time because once the tour ended, so did their relationship. He knew he broke her heart, and it probably didn't help that he not only denied he ever dated her, but also began to date another disney princess, Selena Gomez not too long after.

_I'm Sorry  
For breakin' all the promises  
That I wasn't around to keep  
It's on me  
This time is the last time  
I will ever beg you to stay  
But you're already on your way_

He meant every word that he sang. He was sorry, he put her through so much, and he regretted it. At this moment, he wanted nothing more than too jump off stage and tell her how much she meant to him. But he couldn't, not after everything that had happened. They had both made mistakes during their relationship, but he didn't put in the effor he should have. She still wanted to try after the tour, but he let the distance be an excuse to break all of the promises he made. He could tell her how he felt, but what would be the point? It was probably too late anyway.__

Filled with sorrow, filled with pain  
Knowing that I am to blame  
For leaving your heart out in the rain

And I know you're gonna walk away  
And leave me with the price to pay  
Before you go I wanted to say  
Yeah!

That I'm sorry  
For breakin' all the promises  
That I wasn't around to keep  
It's on me  
This time is the last time  
I will ever beg you to stay  
But you're already on your way

He constantly beat himself up for the pain he had caused her. He knew he was to blame for the fact that her heart was broken. And when they broke up, and she began to try to move on he was left with the price to pay for all of hid mistakes. But before she actually hated him, he just wanted her to know that he was sorry, and that he loved her.__

I can't make it alive on my own  
But If you have to go  
Then please girl  
Just leave me alone  
Cause I don't wanna see  
You and me goin' our separate ways  
I'm begging you to stay  
If it isn't to late

I'm Sorry  
For breakin' all the promises  
That I wasn't 'round to keep  
It's on me  
This time is the last time  
I will ever beg you to stay  
But you're already on your way

He knew he wasn't going to be the same without her, but he couldn't be selfish anymore. He knew that it might be too late, and she might not love him in the same way. He also knew that if she did have to leave that he couldn't take watching her go. He couldn't take watching her walk away from him the same way he walked away from her. But if it wasn't too late for them, he was ready to beg her for her forgiveness.__

But you're already on your way

The concert was over, and he was ready to find her and tell her exactly how he felt. But that's when he saw it, she was walking out the door with her arm around another guy. And that's when he knew it _was_ too late, and she was already on her way to moving on from him.

**A bit depressing, I know. But if you guys like it, I already have an idea for a second chapter, so please tell me whar you think. Again I would appreciate it if no one left hate comments.  
xoxo  
LeytonIsLove3**


	2. These Four Walls

**Hey guys! I know its been FOREVER since I've updated, and I should probably get to my other story before this one, but I felt the need to write this. This is a continuation of "Sorry" It's been like three months since the first chapter was put up but I hopr you guys like it! NO HATE COMMENTS!**

**"Four Walls"**

Miley Cyrus had everything, atleast that's what everyone else thought. And for a while, she agreed with them, she had an amazing family, a great career, and a boyfriend who she was madly in love with. But, all of that changed the last day of the "Best of Both Worlds" tour. That was the day that the best part of her life, decided to become the worst. That was the day Nicholas Jerry Jonas walked out of her life.

_These four walls,  
They whisper to me  
They know a secret  
I knew they would not keep_

Didn't take long  
For the room to fill with dust  
And these four walls, came down around us 

Now, as she sat in room, strumming her guitar, and singing the song she just wrote she couldn't help but to hear whispers of what they were. For a long time, it seemed like she and Nick were in their own happy, little world. That was until he walked away, and everything came crumbling down around her.

_It must've been something, sent me out of my head  
With the words so radical,  
Not what i meant  
Now I'll wait for a break in the silence  
'Cause it's all that you left  
Just me and these four walls again _

The things she had said since they broke up were inexcusable. It's not like she meant any of them, she was just so hurt by the fact that he could break her heart and then date one of her best friends, that she felt the need to get back at him in some way. The interviews, the making fun of Selena and Demi, she just wanted him to feel a little of the pain that she had been feeling. It did nothing to make her feel better, if anything it made her feel even worse. All that she was left with now was the silence of her broken heart, and there was nothing she could do about it.

_It's hard now to let you be  
I won't make excuses,  
I've made my peace_

Didn't take long for me to lose the trust  
And these four walls, were not strong enough  
It must've been something sent me out of my head,  
With the words so radical,  
Not what i meant  
Now I'll wait for a break in the silence  
'Cause it's all that you left  
Just me and these four walls again 

It was so hard to look at all of the magazines and see stories about Nick and his brothers, or her least favorite, Nick and Selena, but she did it anyways. All she wanted to do everytime she picked up one of those stupid articles was to tell Nick that she loved him, and that she needed him. But, she knew that would kill her, she had already been rejected by him once, she didn't think she could take another.

_  
Yeah  
It's difficult  
Watching us fade  
Knowing it's all my fault  
My mistake  
Yeah, and it's difficult  
Letting you down  
Knowing it's all my fault  
You're not around  
It must've been something sent me out of my head,  
With the words so radical,  
Not what i meant,  
Now I'll wait for a break in the silence  
'Cause it's all that you left _

It was so hard for her to know that they used to be so in love, and to watch him fall in love with someone else. It was all her fault, if she would have made him realize how much she was actually in love with him, he would have stayed, she was sure of it. She had let him down with the way she had been recently acting, even though he never said anything, she knew it. And that fact might actually hurt worse than losing him, knowing that she had let down the one person she truly loved.

__

Just me and these four walls again,  
Again, mmmm, oh, me and these four walls again 

She didn't even realize she'd been crying until she looked down at the paper with the lyrics written on it, and saw tear marks. She looked around her room and saw the place where she kept all of the pictures of her and Nick from when they were dating, right on her nightstand. She put them there hoping it would remind her of happier times and maybe then she wouldn't be so sad. But, she knew one thing was true, no amount of pictures could break the silence Nick left when he walked out of her life.

**Another sad chapter, I know. But, I promise, a happier one will be coming next! Oh yeah that's right, a third chapter! It might even come tonight if I get lots and lots of good reviews! Once again, NO HATE COMMENTS!  
xoxo,  
LeytonIsLove3**


End file.
